


The Gift

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: When King lets a secret slip, Luz decides to do something special.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Gift

Luz awoke when the sun beam hit her face, she sat up and stretched, and let out a yawn. She glanced at the clock, 10:15 . That was odd, she was usually woken by the sound of King and Eda arguing what to have for breakfast, she got dressed and wandered down into the living room. Kings sat on the couch taking one of his several daily naps. "Hiya cutie, Is Eda up yet?" King blinked his eyes open, "No, she usually just likes to sleep her birthday awa---" King stopped, realizing the words that had just come from his mouth. Luz eyes grew wide, "ITS EDAS BIRTHDAY?!?! OHMYGOSH,WHY DIDNTYOUTELLME, DOESANYONEINTHEMARKETSELLBALLONSORSTREAMERSOR--" King quickly got up, "Luz, dont make a big deal out of this. Eda isnt exactly one for celebrations." Luz however was already gathering a bag and grabbed King and hurried out the door.

King stopped trying to talk Luz out of celebrating when Luz mentioned buying a cake as well, Luz stopped at a stand that she had never seen before, it had several small glass knick-knacks. A diamond owl stood out among the others on the table, "That's perfect!" Luz gasped, looking around for the shopkeeper, King jumped onto her shoulders. "So how we gonna do this? I distract the owner and you pilfer it or the other way around--" Luz chuckled, "No silly, I am actually going to buy it." King looked at her quizically "How? This looks pricey..." Luz looked at the tag on the owl, King had a point, but Eda was worth it. "Remember we when switched bodies I should have enough for afford that. I did manage to sell alot of human junk that day... Now where is the ---"

"YOU!!! GUARDS, GUARDS!" Cried a familar voice, Luz turned and saw Tibble's standing in the middle of the street holding a freshly painted sign "GRIMHAMMERS HOUSE OF KNICK-KNACKERY" Luz moaned, just her luck "No, wait, I just want too---" Tibbles however put his hands over his ears, "Don't think you can talk your way out of this HUMAN. GUARDS! GUARDS!" Luz grabbed a glyph from her back pocket in a rush and slapped it onto the ground, she however was caught off guard when the wall of flame shot foward and engulfed the small stand, King grabbed her and they ran off as Tibbles watched for the third time his newest buisness venture was destroyed before his eyes.

Luz sat in her room at the Owl House, head buried in her hands quietly weeping. "That was supposed to be a light glyph...I just wanted to give Eda something nice." King stood looking at Luz, he trotted over to her and curled up in her lap. "I was trying to tell you this morning, You know Eda is the anti-establishment type, She spent years on the run, so she never really got used to having someone to throw her parties. She has kind of gotten used to being alone." Luz pulled King close to her, "But she has done so much for me, I just wanted too..." Luz's mind then for some reason flashed back to when she was little and saw a man wearing a shirt and asking her mom what it meant. Luz now recalled the shirt in full detail, she got up quickly and ran to her craft station grabbing several items. "This is going to be great for her!" She exclaimed as she went to work.

Eda awoke, She sat up and glanced around the room. 2 PM, "Thats funny, the kid usually has gotten into some type of wacky misadventure by now." She said, when she saw the folded up shirt and card at the foot of her bed. She lifted them carefully, and looked at the card, it was a hand drawn picture of an otter wearing a party hat, below were the words I KNOW ITS NOT MUCH, BUT I ME AND KING MADE THIS FOR YOU... HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE LUZ AND KING. I unfolded the shirt, Luz had taken a plain black T-shirt and using glitter and glue spelled out "F*** The Police" Eda smiled, and put the shirt on over her dress, and admired herself in the mirror. She tapped the crystal ball on the nightstand as well, revealing the burnt remains of Tibbles stand as he recounted what had occured to a reporter, Eda's smile widened "Awwww, they even commited a felony for me..." She thought to herself.


End file.
